


In All Likelihoods

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Same Universe, Different Planet [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), kradam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How likely is it that somewhere out there in the universe there is another planet called Earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Likelihoods

“Hey, I was just thinking-”

“Uh oh.”

Adam glares at his BBF (Best Bromantic Friend) with his black eyelinered eyes from his lounging position and huffs.  Kris is dressed in his trademark plaid button-up shirt and a pair of jeans while Adam is in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket is draped over the back of a chair across the room with his leopard print boots sitting next to a pair of Kris’ runners. “I was just thinking, how likely is it, d’you think, that somewhere out there in the universe there is another planet called Earth?”

“Hmm,” Kris pauses his pretending to watch one of Adam’s model shows to think about it. (The guy’s one of his best friends but you can only watch someone pose so many times before it all gets repetitive, right?)

“I mean there are things like alternate universes and parallel universes but what if, in _this_ universe, there is another planet exactly like ours but different.”

“An alternate planet?”

“Well, yeah,” Adam shrugs.

“What if Superman was real on one of them?” Kris grins.

“And Lois Lane _isn’t_ ,” Adam grins back.

Kris rolls his eyes and the two laugh.  A thought hits him and he stops. “So would there be alternate us’s on these planets?”

“I think so.”

“Does that mean on one of these planets my alternate me went to business school?”

Adam stops laughing as well and runs a hand through his black-dyed hair. “Ew. That would mean that one of my alternate me’s is still the chubby red-head I was in high school.” They lay in silence for a minute.

“That’s depressing.”

“Well, at least I’m not the worst me in the universe,” Adam shrugs.

“I don’t know what would be worse, being the worst me, or being the best me,” Kris ponders.

“Well, if I were still that overweight kid who looks twelve years old I would certainly hope I wasn’t the best me there was. As it is, I don’t really mind.” Adam shrugs in reply before grinning.

“What?” Kris asks suspiciously and Adam starts giggling.

“I bet one of your me’s is gay.”

“Wouldn’t that mean one of _your_ me’s is straight?”

Adam scoffs. “Like _that_ could ever happen.”

-o0o-

 **_On an alternate Earth two-thirds across the universe from this one:_ **

“Hey, I was just thinking-”

“Uh oh.”

Adam glares at his BBF (Best Bromantic Friend) from his lounging position and humphs.  Kris is dressed in his trademark skinny jeans complete with artfully bedazzled tank top while Adam is in a pair of sweats, a white t-shirt and his work boots are sitting next to a pair of Kris’ heeled leather boots (the one with the buckles all up the sides) beneath the chair that holds Kris’ bolero-style leather jacket. “I was just thinking, how likely is it that somewhere out there in the universe there are more planets called Earth?”

“Hmm,” Kris pauses filing his nails (while he’s pretending to watch Adam’s football game) to think about it. (The guy’s one of his best friends but you can only watch a bunch of big guys toss around a lemon-shaped ball back and forth so many times before it all gets repetitive, right?)

“I mean there are things like alternate universes and parallel universes but what if, in _this_ universe, there is another planet exactly like ours but different.”

“What if Superman was real on one of them?” Kris grins.

“I’ll bet Lois Lane _isn’t_ and he looks like Jake Gyllenhall, right?” Adam grins back.

Kris rolls his black eyelinered eyes and the two laugh.  A thought hits him and he stops. “So would there be alternate us’s on these planets?”

“I think so.”

“Does that mean on one of these planets my alternate me wears plaid?”

Adam stops laughing as well and runs a hand through his black-dyed hair. “Ugh. That would mean that one of my alternate me’s is still the chubby red-head I was in high school.” They lay in silence for a minute before grinning.

“What?” Kris asks suspiciously and Adam starts chuckling.

“I bet one of your me’s is straight.”

“As if. Wouldn’t that mean one of _your_ me’s is gay?”

Adam scoffs. “Like _that_ could ever happen.”

\- 30 -

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly got the idea for this while me and my pseudo-sister (actually my cousin but we’re so close she may as well be my sister) were at work. (Housekeeping at a motel, joy… I really hope I’m not the best version of me there is out there, lol.)


End file.
